poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Island Zone Day 1
Gumdramon has awaken and he's in the Island Zone of the Digital World Gumdramon: Oh, it's just a dream (Yawn) And then Tagiru is looking close to Gumdramon Gumdramon: Yikes! Tagiru: (Laugh) Gumdramon: I really hate it, when you do that. Tagiru: Sorry, Gumdramon. And I heard you sleeping on the beach again. Gumdramon: I wasn't sleeping! There a Huge Black Creatures that swallow me, The King and Damemon up. We can't get out and we can Tagiru punch him in the head Tagiru: Are you dreaming about that again? Gumdramon: It wasn't a dream. Or was it. I don't know. Then Taiki, Yuu, Shoutmon and Damemon are here behind them Taiki: If you have that dream again, Shoutmon and Damemon has one too. Tagiru: (Gasp) Taiki. Yuu: Damemon has same Dream like Gumdramon and Shoutmon. Gumdramon: You guys have one too? Shoutmon: Yeah, Gumdramon. And what was that place? Is so Cold. Yuu: Sure it is. Damemon: Um, Yuu. What does the Other World's looks like? You know, like you're Grandma told you. Yuu: I told you, already. I don't remember years ago. Damemon: So... It's not good? Yuu: I guess. Damemon: Do you really want to see it? Yuu: Hmm.... Well, I kinda like it here. Shoutmon: Oh, really? Yuu: Of course. And you know.... I wouldn't mind to see one. Gumdramon: We like to see one, too. I want to know if there are many World's like the Digital World and the Human World. And I'm gonna find one for myself. Shoutmon: If you are. Yuu: So want are we waiting for? Then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon has appeared Psychemon: Ahem. You do know, you forgotten about us. Dracmon: And even though, the rest of us are working on the Supplies. He throw the Backpack to Gumdramon Oppossumon: And you, three are so lazy like them. Taiki: Okay, okay. You noticed. Tagiru: Alright! We should get some together. We're gonna have a race. Gumdramon: What? Shoutmon: Again! We already did that. Damemon: Yesterday, and I getting so tired for that. Psychemon: Why would I hang out with you? Dracmon: You have reborn. Oppossumon: Alright, let's do one more time. Yuu: Me, Taiki and Tagiru will be the judge. Ready, Go! Now they are racing around the Island Zone Minutes later Tagiru: Gumdramon, I need you to find some supplies for our travels. One Rope, Three Sleeping bag and one Flint and Steel for making Fires. Gumdramon: Why don't you help me? Tagiru: I have things to do for our travels. Gumdramon: Alright. I'll get some. He is fighting a Rope, two Sleeping Bad and a Flint and Steel and he found them all so he went back to Tagiru Tagiru: Wow! You found them all! Here, take this one. He gave Gumdramon a Hi-potion Tagiru: I'm getting tired. Wanna go home? Gumdramon: Alright. Hours Later They are watching the Sunset Shoutmon: So... There are other worlds like the Human World and the Digital World, right, Psychemon? Psychemon: I think so. We'll never know once we find one. Damemon: And how long do we get there? Dracmon: Have no clue. If we have to, we'll think of Something else like that. Yuu: So, suppose to get to another world. And how will you feel, Psychemon. Psychemon: Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this planet. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? Gumdramon: I don't know. He lay down the Sand Psychemon: Correct. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just traveling around the Digital World is not quite great. It's a same Adventures that we had. So we have to go. Tagiru: You been thinking alot lately, haven't you? Psychemon: Well, thanks to you. You and Gumdramon save me after you defeat Quartzmon. You defeat him, and now my Data and my Body is back. Thanks, Tagiru. Tagiru: No Problem. And what about Ryouma? Are you gonna see him after you been reborn. Psychemon: No. I can't. After Quartzmon has taken over my Body and control Ryouma, I don't Ryouma to know I'm still alive. And I told you all to keep a Secret to me. Oppossumon: We all are. Psychemon: Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow. Taiki and his friends are heading back to the Human World, Shoutmon and his friends are going back to their zone Psychemon: Shoutmon! He throw a Paupo Fruit to him Psychemon: You want one, haven't you? Shoutmon: Paopu Fruit? Psychemon: Legend has it, if two people shares one their Destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Come on, I know you gonna give it to Lunamon. Shoutmon: What! I'm not a Relationship to her! Psychemon: (Laugh) Shoutmon throw the Paupo Fruit away and he went back to his zone Meanwhile In the Yo-Kai World Whisper is walking off to see Fuyunyan and he's house Whisper: Hello, Fuyunyan. Are you here? I want to make sure you.. He open the Door and Fuyunyan is not here Whisper: What!? He saw a Letter from Fuyunyan and he open it and read and he look shock, he Scream and ran off to the Human World Sakura Town Jibanyan is sleeping and then Whisper has appeared Whisper: Jibanyan! Please, wake up! We have a Situation! He's still sleeping, and Whisper has no choice but to use an Air Horn, he use it on Jibanyan Ear and it make his Ear's Hurt Jibanyan: Ow! Whisper, I'm still sleeping here! Whisper: Look! We have no time for that! We have a Top Secret. Jibanyan: Um... Keita? Whisper: Not even that Boy. Jibanyan: Inaho? Whisper: No! It's top secret! Jibanyan: What are you talking about, I'm talk to them behind you. Whisper: (Gasp) He turn around and Saw Keita, Inaho, Usapyon, Komasan and Komajiro Keita: What's going on? Whisper: Oh, boy. Well, you're not gonna like this....